


Валентинка на долгую память

by NikMac



Series: О Максе и Сером [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Real Life, Romance, Sex Toys, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение "Отчёта о производственной практике..." — несколько занимательных (и горячих) сцен из нескучной жизни Макса и Серого. Один планирует — другой совершает безумства.<br/>Фик написан в 2012 году.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Валентинка на долгую память

* * *

Разок от души поругаться, чтобы потом быстро помириться и долго трахаться-трахаться-трахаться — отличный способ решения проблем. В этот раз не сработал.

Ближе к полуночи Сергей услышал скрежет поворачиваемого в замке ключа, сдавленное ругательство споткнувшегося в полутьме Макса, щелчок выключателя. Свет залил узкий коридорчик их съёмной квартиры, широкий луч разрубил темноту спальни, заставив зажмурить глаза.

Зайдёт или нет? Хотя бы поинтересуется, есть ли кто дома?

Деловитое вжиканье молнии, шум снимаемой обуви... Тихие шаги удалились в сторону кухни. Журчание воды, рычание электрозажигалки, хлопок дверцы холодильника, звяканье посуды, скрип стула.

Ну и что теперь думать: смертельно вымотался, как и все дни до этого, или в принципе не волнует — на месте «сосед» или нет? А ведь одно другого не исключает.

Сергей на третьей скорости стартовал с нервно заскрипевшей кровати. Подушка упала на пол — и хрен с ней. К двери он пошлёпал, как есть, голышом. После теплоты уютного лежбища пол показался не просто холодным, а, как минимум, покрывшимся инеем. Пришлось вернуться, искать тапки, заодно натянул и трусы. 

В конце концов, им с Максом давно пора поговорить — не должно вот так продолжаться. Ладно, пусть отношения приелись за шесть лет, но себя-то разве стоит так отчаянно гробить? Что он, не понимает? Сколько можно дурить, а? 

Внутренний голос ответил: одиннадцать суток. С того самого мига, как ты, ревнивый придурок, в сердцах ляпнул, что хотел бы дома слышать собственное, а не висящее, как лапша на ушах, произносимое исключительно с восхищением в голосе имя антикризисного управляющего Никиты Белых. В разгоревшемся споре припомнились все заморочки, безответные звонки, задержки на работе и готовность выкладываться по полной ради одного только одобрения чужака — и как понеслось по ямам и кочкам... Макс тогда из квартиры сбежал и неизвестно где до ночи шатался. А потом закрылся от тебя, играющего в обиду дебила, задраился на все пуговицы, включая те, что на пижаме, и до сих пор не соизволил их ни разу расстегнуть.

Никогда прежде Сергею не приходилось прилагать столько усилий, чтобы обратить на себя внимание, и кого — парня, с которым они прошли огонь, воду и медные трубы и жили вместе уже больше трёх лет.

А может, в этом-то всё и дело? Вдруг именно потому Макс к нему охладел, а к тёплой компании нового кризис-менеджера прибился-пригрелся?..

Подозрение всплывало уже не раз, разгоняя кровь по венам с немыслимой скоростью, и Сергей постарался взять себя в руки. Он уже тысячу раз пожалел, что тогда сорвался. Да ещё как назло в день сурка. Вот и не верь в приметы! День за днём всё одно и то же, одно и то же, и лишь столбик термометра опускается ниже — что на улице, что в отношениях с Максом. 

Были б мозги, и, вместо того чтобы ляпать языком, он бы его в другое место засунул, а потом трахнул упрямца до слёз и крика. Чтоб как на Новый год соседи жалобу в ЖЭК накатали, чтоб Макс неделю сидеть не мог, чтоб смотрел плывущим преданным взглядом, а не так... так холодно и безразлично, как сейчас и все дни до этого. Да что ж происходит-то, а? Вот же чёрт!

Макс сидел у холодильника, нахохлившись, как примёрзший к ветке снегирь. Лицо от стоящего на улице дубака и горячего чая раскраснелось. Алые пятна расцвели на щеках, потемнели влажные губы, порозовел кончик носа, глаза показались совершенно больными. Да и весь он будто потух, посерел... 

— Не спишь?

Ну вот, уже и голос сиплый. Точняк простудился!

— Как видишь.

Его хотелось прижать к себе, посадить на колени, целовать, уломать бросить бестолковую работу, отнимающую столько сил. Ведь отличный же спец, с руками-ногами оторвут, стоит только намекнуть, что свободен — ну что его там может держать? Не платят же ни черта уже третий месяц! Зачем так впахивать за идею? Нет, честно, вцепился в место, как дурной пёс в кость, и рычит, стоит слово против сказать. А может, и правда всё дело в Белых, именно он мёдом мажет... или лижет — до дрожи, до крика... Может, в этом всё-таки дело?

— Есть будешь?

Тон получился неласковым. Ответу из раздражённого взмаха рукой под стать.

— Тогда я сделаю тебе горячую ванну. Потом — рюмку водки с перцем и мёдом, и в постель. Завтра поедешь на работу в нормальное время. Если вообще поедешь — с температурой я тебя не пущу.

— Перестань кудахтать надо мной, — рыкнул Макс.

Сергей навис над ним, вгляделся в покрасневшие опухшие глаза. Страшно хотелось приложить со всей дури прямо по упрямому лбу — но ещё больше хотелось поднять на руки, уложить в кровать и как следует отогреть изнутри и снаружи, поцелуями стереть с лица выражение «не подходи, убью!», услышать любимую песню «Я — твой».

— Заболеть лучше, правда? Показать свою крутость, доказать незаменимость, а потом слечь на неделю или две в больницу? Помнишь, как там, в Рогозино, ты отморозил зад и полслова не произнёс, пока воспаление лёгких не заработал?

Макс со стоном схватился за голову.

— Серый, прошу, ну не трогай ты меня, а? Ну не язви. Я сам знаю, как лучше, и...

— Горячая ванна, водка с перцем, постель. Не обсуждается. А завтра поговорим. — Сергей поёжился от холода: от окна всё же здорово дуло, при минус тридцати за бортом чувствовалось дай боже как. — Я с тобой вообще-то именно поговорить хотел, но, понятно, уже не сегодня. Давай завтра ты вернёшься домой в нормальное время, и мы обсудим, что накопилось. 

— Я не могу...

— Что я слышу? — он ухмыльнулся, заметив в лице противника растерянную гримасу. — Ты, Максим Леонидович, правда не можешь организовать своё время так, чтобы вырваться один раз в месяц домой вовремя, а не ближе к полуночи? Ты это мне хочешь сказать?

Сергей вовсю давил на слабо, а Макс необычайно легко поддавался. Нечему удивляться — на нахмуренном лбу только что маркером не было написано: «Я страшно устал».

Всё получилось, как надо, за исключением того, что в ванную «спинку помыть» Макс не пустил, а утром — не было и шести — сбежал на работу.

Обнаружив пропажу, Сергей долго лежал на кровати. Невеселые мысли крутились в голове, пока не рассвело. А с зарёй, окрасившей стены в розовый цвет, нашёлся неплохой способ вернуть статус-кво. 

Четырнадцатое февраля — день всех влюблённых. Для юнцов означает одно, а для них с Максом — отличный повод завести забарахлившие отношения свиданием-сюрпризом, горячим трахом и минимумом слов. Что же касается тянущей жилы работы — расслабленный и сонный после секса, Макс всегда намного сговорчивее, может, тогда и удастся уговорить бросить дурное.

Забив на институт, Сергей принялся за дело. Уборка, магазин, секс-шоп, готовка. Нутро точила неприятная мысль: «Макс вкладывает в чёртову работу куда больше, чем в их отношения», но руки исправно делали дело, и на душе в предвкушении вечера становилось всё легче. 

К вечеру он осмотрел поле будущего боя и остался проведённой подготовкой доволен. Курица запечённая — одна штука, картофельный салат — одно блюдо, бутерброды с красной икрой — две тарелки, водка финская охлаждённая — один литр, фрукты и хлеб — россыпью, запас презервативов и смазки для анального секса — в каждой комнате, в ванной и даже на кухне, подарок — на кровати, застеленной свежим в «сердечки» бельём. Именно там, где кровь из носу обещался быть Макс — и, конечно же, не был, хотя договорённое время уже истекло.

На пять часов Сергей изначально не рассчитывал — и оказался прав, услышав вместо звонка в дверь нервное «прости, задерживаюсь» в телефонную трубку.  
К шести совсем потемнело — Макс так и не пришёл.  
В семь начался снегопад — сбросил звонок и не перезвонил.  
В восемь Сергей послал повторное sms. Пришедшее в ответ «стараюсь поскорей» вырвало рык разочарования и возмущения. Дай ему волю, в тот миг господин Белых недосчитался бы половину зубов, а Макс оказался бы прикован к батарее... нет, всё же лучше к кровати и исключительно голышом.

Когда загремели ключи и открылась-таки чёртова дверь, Сергей ушёл на кухню — выкурить сигарету, расслабить натянутые ловушкой-растяжкой нервы.

Из коридора доносился детский лепет, а не оправдания:

— ...Никита задержал, сегодня документы по инвентаризации сводили, выяснилось кое-что нехорошее, пришлось... Чёрт. Ну не молчи так! Я и правда не мог уйти, я же заместитель председателя комиссии, я за это, как и главный, отвечаю.

Хлопанье дверей завершилось долгим «о» и тишиной. Сюрприза не получилось — ну и ладно. К чёрту сюрпризы в одиннадцать вечера!

— Я и не думал, что ты потому меня так вызванивал. Серый, не молчи. Я правда не мог. Там подсудное дело, понимаешь?

— Твоё?

Окурок улетел в темноту, и Сергей аккуратно закрыл обдувающую холодом форточку. Хлопать по ней, а потом менять стекло не хотелось.

— Ты что? Не моё, конечно! — Макс подошёл совсем близко, так что спину согрело ощущение близости его тела. — Но я как раз проверял этот цех... Ладно, не будем о грустном. Жутко хочу есть. Еда, Серый, еда! — весело проговорил он и добавил мягким, почти заискивающим голосом: — Слышь, не врастай в пол корнями, пошли, я там курицу видел.

Сергей покачал головой, прежде чем обернуться и сграбастать в объятия виновато глядящего на него Макса. 

Снять очки и поцеловать — дело нехитрое. Оторваться друг от друга после долгой разлуки из суетливых нервных дней — намного сложнее.

Нежные губы послушно приоткрылись под ласкающим их языком, головокружительная игра заставила напрячься всем телом, вдавить Макса в жалко звякнувший холодильник. 

— А может, ну её, эту еду? — прошептал тот, забираясь руками под рубашку, поглаживая кончиками пальцев поясницу у линии ремня. 

Сергей шумно выдохнул. От одних только прикосновений вздрогнул и подтянулся живот, волоски на теле встали дыбом. И не только волоски — в паху потяжелело и налилось. Стало сложно дышать.

— Нет уж. — Он подтолкнул Макса к выходу из кухни. — Знаешь, сколько несчастная птичка тебя ждала? Иссохла с тоски.

— Знаю. — Тот дёрнул плечом. — Нечего напоминать, сказал же: не мог раньше!

Сергей стиснул зубы и посчитал до трёх.

— Не ершись так, — прошептал он, всей ладонью касаясь короткого тёмно-серого ёжика волос, попытался пригладить. Если бы! Макс несгибаем даже в причёске. И фыркает так же колюче и остро, словно ощетинившийся иголками ёж.

— Я просто извиняюсь перед тобой, — попробовал он объяснить ещё раз, — еда остыла совсем, можно сказать, несвежая. Мне же хотелось тебя побаловать, совсем посерел на этой чёртовой работе. Так что первым делом за стол, солнце. Остальное потерпит.

— Серый, в конце концов, сколько можно! Никакое я тебе не солнце и...

— Разговорчики в строю! К выполнению — приступать!

Окрик подействовал, тщательная подготовка припасов и обмундирования — тоже. Полчаса и три рюмки спустя Макс не сопротивлялся даже цветам и конфетам, подставлял импровизированному массажу шею и спину, тихо урчал, отвечая на поцелуи — а Сергею становилось на душе всё тоскливей и злее. Разительная перемена в поведении Макса заставила задуматься, что спаивать партнёра, чтобы добиться ласки — уже никуда не годится, это, без прикрас, полный армагедец их отношений.

Тот же, наоборот, происходящим наслаждался, положив с прибором на все проблемы и ссоры. Его, как и всегда в такие моменты, интересовало только одно: как быстрее всего расстегнуть пряжку ремня и стянуть с партнёра джинсы. В чём-то Сергей такому отношению завидовал и завидовал здорово.

Нет, Макс не из тех, кто станет сомневаться. Ревность не для него: потеряет доверие — безжалостно бросит, уйдёт в тот же миг. Он говорил это не раз, а Сергей ему верил, как никому. Как верил всегда, когда не сходил с ума, представляя другого на своём месте — и тем самым оскорбляя недоверием их отношения.

Только и остаётся надеяться, что спохватился не слишком поздно.

— Соскучился, чёрт, как же я по тебе соскучился. Серый, ну помоги же. Хочу тебя в рот. Хочу жёстко.

Таким просьбам не отказывают. Такими просьбами дорожат, как и теми, кто их с такой жадностью и искренностью произносит.

Только последний дурак отпустил бы такого парня, как Макс, позволил ему и дальше отгораживаться и закрываться. И плевать, что романтик из него никакой, что может дуться неделями, злобно рычать в ответ на ласку. Зачем требовать от него то, что дать он не в состоянии? Зачем вообще задавать тупые вопросы — у него ж по глазам всё видно, от мимолётного желания до самой потаённой мечты, всё до последней мысли и едва рождённого чувства. Он же — как открытая книга. Только не каждому в руки дающаяся, далеко не всем, возможно, только ему одному... Это ж каким кретином надо быть, чтобы сомневаться, чтобы отталкивать и требовать символических доказательств настоящих чувств!

Нет, на него тогда точно нашло какое-то помрачение.

У Сергея руки дрожали, когда Макс сполз с дивана, одной рукой обнял за талию, второй обхватил основание выглядывающего из не полностью расстёгнутых джинсов члена. Уверенные и грубоватые прикосновения заводили. Но ещё вкуснее — наблюдать за влажными, успевшими покраснеть и припухнуть губами, обнимающими головку члена, впускающими его в горло. Ещё лучше — чувствовать ловкие и жадные движения языка. Несравнимо хорошо — сходить с ума под плывущим обожающим взглядом... 

— Стой, стой!

— М-м-м?..

Макс поднял глаза в безмолвном вопросе. Язык продолжал дразнить щель, скользил по краю головки, ладонь оглаживала яички. Сергей в ласке рук и рта и откровенной нежности взгляда тут же потерялся, совершенно забыл, что хотел сказать, а Макс не переспрашивал.

Безвольно опустившиеся на голову руки гладили тёплую нежную кожу и жёсткие волосы. Взгляд не отрывался от дрожащих ресниц, от втягиваемых и расслабляющихся щёк, от непристойных движений алых губ, обнимающих ствол.

Ирреальная картина: сидящий на полу в костюме и галстуке, застёгнутый на все пуговицы мужчина сосет, как... как... Нет сравнений. Только Макс может так, других таких нет.

— И это твоё жёстко, Серый? — хриплый, будто простуженный, голос остановил несущегося на полной скорости к финишу Сергея у самой черты.

Сердце колотилось в каждой клетке, руки изорвали покрывало к чертям, бёдра, которые партнёру пришлось удерживать, ныли. Едва не опозорился, как мальчишка. Ну и дела.

Макс фыркнул.

— Совсем изголодался, приятель?

— Ты даже не представляешь как, — пробормотал Сергей, отстраняясь. Встать на подкашивающиеся ноги оказалось нелёгкой задачей. — Поднимайся. В спальню пойдём.

— Что, даже не хочешь кончить?

— Не хочу испортить костюм, за который меня кое-кто завтра убьёт.

Макс встал красиво и плавно, только под конец взмахнул руками и неудачно опёрся на стол. Проследив за фонтаном осколков разлетевшегося по полу бокала, Сергей проворчал:

— На счастье, — и потянул своё переменчивое, готовое в любой миг протрезветь и исчезнуть счастье в кровать.

Всё так хорошо шло, почти идеально, что до дрожи не хотелось возвращаться к продуманному заранее плану. А вдруг Макс будет совсем не в восторге? Но подпоить его и раскрутить на минет — слишком мало. Надо больше, надо сильнее, надо дать то, на что другой не решится. Дать так, чтобы наступившее завтра не украло победу, вместе со сбежавшим любовником, вновь забывшим обо всём, кроме работы.

— Бельё в сердечки, Серый? Это твой супер-пупер-мега-сюрприз?

Макс отчаянно фыркал в кулак, потом расхохотался, сгибаясь едва не пополам — что очень хорошо и удобно как раз для того, чтобы одним движением закинуть его на всхлипнувшую от жёсткого обращения кровать.

— Ой!

Сергей вытащил из-под Макса коробку, отложил в сторону.

— Это подарок, позже познакомишься с ним поближе.

Раздевание превратилось в пытку. Возбуждение уже не сжимало внутренности многотонным прессом, но все эти петельки-пуговички здорово напрягали, а Макс, зараза, не помогал, только хихикал, комментируя каждую неудачу Сергея. 

Брюки, трусы, носки — всё уже валялось грудой в ногах кровати. Брошенный в кучу пиджак звякнул чем-то тяжёлым. Попытку снять рубашку Макс пресёк:

— Давай так. Не хочу больше ждать.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он развёл ноги в стороны, предлагая себя безо всякого стеснения. Член стоял вертикально вверх, почти не качаясь, капля смазки текла по крепкому розовому стволу вниз, к тяжёлым яйцам и темнеющему отверстию. 

Сергей сглотнул, отводя взгляд от соблазнительного зрелища. Пакетик с презервативом жёг руку огнём. Хотелось... хотелось до дрожи.

Он отвернулся, нашарил у ножки кровати чёртову коробку. Подготовленная игрушка легла в руку, как влитая. 

Макс расхохотался.

— Серый, я предпочитаю твой. Не нужно ничего в меня пихать на батарейках. Мне их и внутри хватает. — В подтверждение своих слов, он стукнул себя в грудь кулаком. — Слышишь? Внутри звенит чистый литий, как ты говорил.

И чем ответить на это?.. Поцелуй вышел нежным и долгим.

— Глупая шутка, — прошептал Сергей, заставляя себя отстраниться. — У тебя в груди такое же сердце, как у каждого человека.

— Микросхема. Калькулятор. Кусок льда, — Макс перечислял, загибая пальцы. — Это не я придумал, ты сам сказал.

— Я разозлился тогда и уже сто раз попросил у тебя прощения. А ты подумай о том, что сам сейчас доказал, какое оно живое, глупое и ранимое. Особенно когда обижает тот, перед кем ты без защиты.

Макс закусил губу, отвернулся.

— Чем такие темы поднимать, уж лучше называй меня солнцем.

— А как же, солнце.

Первое проникновение вибратора с натянутым сверху обильно смазанным презервативом вышло неловким. Макс смотрел на него с полным недоумением. Смех романтичности обстановке тоже не добавлял. 

Добившись первого настоящего стона, Сергей разорвал зубами упаковку второго презерватива. Мгновенное замешательство в глазах Макса, и вот уже его член покрывает тонкая резина.

— За-ачем?

Несколько более глубоких толчков игрушки — и больше Макс вопросов не задавал.

Сергей любовался его искажённым от страсти лицом несколько долгих мгновений. Каждое следующее добавляло неуверенности тому, что он собирался сделать. К сожалению, избранная поза смотреть глаза в глаза не позволяла. 

Насадиться на член, удерживая игрушку внутри Макса — пункт один.  
Выполнен.  
Перед глазами расцветают выжженные добела круги и звезды. 

Подняться и опуститься, не потеряв равновесия и игрушку — пункт два.  
Выполнен.  
Колени дрожат, бёдра напряжены, ощущение заполненности кружит голову, как и изумлённый стон Макса.

Двигаться плавно, наращивая темп и не сбиваться с него — пункт три, последний, до победы.

Руки Макса на бёдрах, его горячее дыхание волнует спину, его поцелуи-укусы, его глубокие стоны... Потолок, стены, шкаф, пол качаются перед глазами. В ушах шумит кровь. Двигаешься — до изнеможения, до колотящегося в горле сердца, словно не трахаешься, а кросс бежишь бесконечный, пятидесятикилометровый.

Толчок в спину заставляет изменить угол — и вырывает первый крик. Нутро дрожит. Руки тоже. Чёртова игрушка выскальзывает из неловких пальцев. 

Ещё один толчок руки в спину и члена внутрь — стопроцентное попадание, тело изгибается само, хрип рвётся из горла.

Следующий миг — и мир переворачивается. Макс разводит ноги упавшего спиной на кровать Сергея, сгибает в коленях, берёт — жёстко, напористо, нагло, будто каждый раз только топ, только сверху. Каждый толчок бьёт по нервам, заставляет извиваться. Рефреном чей-то жалобный вой «ещё, ещё, еще...»

Первая судорога настигает, когда каждое движение становится пыткой, по силе ничем не отличающейся от наслаждения. В бездну, где смешивается и первое, и второе Сергей погружается до самого дна и умирает там, корчась от страсти.

Вторая судорога — дольше и мягче первой — выдёргивает его на поверхность, где жар, пот и боль, запахи и звуки, ошалелые глаза Макса, его закушенные губы, хриплый крик... 

И нет зрелища этого слаще.

* * *

— Пришёл в себя, солнце? — первое, что спросил Сергей, когда рухнувший на него Макс начал дышать спокойней.

В ответ — смех, и вжимающееся в шею горячее лицо, и поцелуй — болезненно-яркий.

* * *

— Давай свою рубашку. Что значит «нет»? Да она вся изгвазданная, я ж кончал, будто жизнь не трахался.

Макс покраснел, отвёл глаза.

— Тебе это не понравится.

— После того как ты сегодня показал мастер-класс? — Сергей поиграл бровями. — О нет, друг. Я ещё очень и очень долго не смогу на тебя сердиться.

— Больно? 

Он улыбнулся: видеть беспокойство Макса о его здоровье чертовски приятно, как и чувствовать его открытость, и понимать, что от выпитого за поздним ужином уже не осталось и следа. Как, возможно, и от ссоры.

— Мне нравится это ощущение. Добрая память о приятных занятиях.

— Ты отвечаешь буквально моими словами.

Макс встал, потянулся, закидывая руки за голову. Полы измятой, всей в пятнах рубашки приподнялись, обнажая висящий на полшестого член — который тут же захотелось взять в рот и привести в полную боевую готовность.

Безумие, творящееся в голове, не помешало Сергею поймать беглеца у самой двери спальни.

— Не хитри. Что там у тебя?

Макс покачал головой.

— Ничего от тебя не скроешь.

Каждую пуговицу он расстёгивал так медленно, как только мог. В глаза не смотрел. Когда рубашка упала на пол, у Сергея перехватило дыхание.

— Я идиот, да. Признаю. — Макс потоптался на месте. Взмах руки и выражение лица ясно показали, как он расстроен. — Мне нельзя пить ни капли. Вечно вляпаюсь, как дурак. А тогда... ну в общем, ты сказал, как хочешь хоть раз увидеть мои чувства... и вот. Я не хотел, чтобы это выглядело чёртовой валентинкой на память! — рявкнул он, а потом устало сказал: — Исправить можно, но только когда заживёт.

Сергей аккуратно обвёл контур голубого, как его армейский берет, сердца, вытатуированного на Максимовой груди. Кричащие толщиной и чернотой буквы внутри изображения размером в половину ладони не оставляли шансов в какой-либо иной интерпретации рисунка, чем абсолютно прозрачной и совершенно прямой.

— Действительно идиот.

Злобный взгляд подсказал, что критику извне кающийся грешник принимать не намерен.

— Любимый идиот.

«С-е-р-г-е-й, — читал Сергей вновь и вновь, смакуя каждую букву языком и губами. — И ты ещё чем-то там недоволен? Хотел признаний и романтичных жестов? Ты их получил — на долгую, практически вечную память... Теперь думай, чем отвечать».

 

_Конец._

 

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
2012 год


End file.
